Spartan-A099
Spartan-A099 Lawrence is the commander of the Avalanche Squadron of the Albion Compagny , First Battalion. Early Life Lawrence is born on Earth (as per the ONI), nothing cant be more than uncertan. According to the ONI protocole of Kidnapping it was selected because of his atletic quality and his exeptional leadership skill. Camp Spartan, Albion Compagny, First Battalion Being more than a simple foot soldier Spartan Lawrence did receive the exact same trainnig as the other children exept for the more specific trainning of an officer. The officer trainning was specially desingn to make them more effective in taking importants decision in combat situation. The Lambda Squadron is a Reconnaissance wich mean the squadron and the rest of the Albion Campagny are the first unit send in combat to gather information for the rest of the Spartan Regiment. During th middle of his trainning Lawrence was given the task of leading the Avalanche Squadron. For the 3 years at camp spartait would becaume one of the best leader of the spartan Regiment. At the head of the Avalanche Squadron he had great responsability, a squadron of spartan counting around 41 spartans. Psychologic report As per the oni files Lawrences-A099 is more than unstable after being kidnapped for the Spartan IV program he was convicted by the ONI agent that his whole family was killed during a Remnant attack (wich is impossible because they never attacked earth). It his hard to get it trust and doesnt trust anyone beside himsef and his men. Due to his brainwash he create a strong personnality wich is very hard to break trough. Lawrence-A099 is athough more than ready for combat against anyone or anything than stand in his way, the brainwash being successfull. At first we could think that with this mental report it would be impossible for any "Conventionnal" soldier to fight but it should be noted that almost every Spartan have that kind of mental report most well know Ajax-013. But for spartan the unstable mental is part of the trainning. Speciality Being part of a non conventional unit Lawrence was teach unconventional technic. ONI wanted to make him a multi-range reconnaissance specialist,this mean that Lawrence can kill a target over 2 kilometers away and fight in an urban environement with a short range weapon. His weapon of choice are the Battle Rifle 09 Scoped Rifle as his designated marksman rifle, the Sniper Rifle System 99G-S3 Anti-Material one of the best sniping weapon available and finally for close range combat he will be see using a M108A1 Close Assault Weapon System. Lawrence was noted to have scored triple kills with one bullet using the enhanced scope device delivered with the sniping system with an exeption kill ratio of 99.20%. For the Battle Rifle 09 Scoped Rifle he was using it during urban mission where his 1.8 meter sniper was more than useless. Lawrence was also reported to be able to survive relative great period of time behind enemy lines. Skill Only a few person know that Lawarence is a informatic geek, witch is very usefull during infiltration mission. He can connect on securited channel without any trouble and without alarming his enemy. He even tricked his Neural Interface to get access to classified files. One day during his trainning on Camp Spartan he tryed to tricked the designated AI of the Compagny but was catch before he could do something serious to the AI. At this moment the commanders of the Spartan programm decided to train him for reconnaissance and infiltration. Later during the last stage of the trainning this skill would become extremly usefull. In october 2610 during the OPERATION: WARDOG Lawrence would use his skills to trick inside Brute intelligence system and launch an assault on a Brute controlled sector of Hannibal. During this operation his men discovered this precious skill. Later during the Necros war during numerous engagments it tricked right inside Necros network and gainned vital information for the UNSC and the ONI.